


Blue

by GothixBat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Platonic Wilbur and Niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothixBat/pseuds/GothixBat
Summary: November 16th, The explosion of L'manberg, but this time Phil didn't go alone. Niki tagged along.___This is my first Dream SMP related fic, I hope it's good :D
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Blue

In the midst of the happiness with their victory, Wilbur found himself slowly distancing himself from the others. finding himself in front of a button that had the power to destroy it all. He hummed the lyrics scratched into the walls.

"My L'manberg  
My L'manberg  
My L'manberg  
My L'manberg..."

The words escaped from his mouth without him realizing it until the last _'L'manberg'_

"It's been well L'manberg," Wilbur said quietly approaching closer the button.

"Wilbur?" He turned around at the sound of his name.

"Phil?"

"Wil!"

"Niki...?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Phil asked. "What is this room?" He added and Wilbur looked away, turning his gaze back to the button. "Blowing up L'manberg, my unfinished symphony."

"Wil! Why? We won! We worked so hard for this! We suffered for this! Now you just want to throw it away?" Niki asked stepping closer to him, making him look at her.

"I never wanted us to suffer for L'manberg."

"Yet we did, and it was worth it!"

"People lost lives! I lost my son! Tommy and I lost our homes! You had to deal with Schlatt taxing you, and arresting you! So much terrible shit happened. The past and the history is haunting! Niki, Phil, do you want a haunted history?" Wilbur asked.

"No," Phil began, but Wilbur cut him off.

"Then let's stop this! Let's just blow it all up! Restart! Give ourselves a better history that is haunted! A new era!"

"But everyone could get hurt! Wilbur, think about this. Think about the consequences that will come. People could die. You could die! Niki and I could die!"

"Listen to Phil, this is life or death! Please step away, join us back out there for our victory! Please, Will. This can be our secret, we won't tell a soul. It's a new day in L'manberg." Niki exclaimed attempting to talk some sense into him.

Seeing the tears brim her blue eyes made Wilbur's stomach knot. For a brief second, he considered what she had to say.

Yet he made his decision.

"Your right. It's a new day in L'manberg. It's time for a new history! Niki, Phil, I'm sorry but," Will turned himself to face the two of them and Phil spread opened his wings.

"Niki, Phil, there was a saying by uh a traitor. Once part of L'manberg. It was Eret, Phil I don't know if you heard of him. Niki, I know you have."

Phil nodded his head lightly, muttering a simple 'yeah'. "Well you see," Wilbur said turning around to face the button. "He had a saying, Phil,"

"Wilbur please!"

"It was never meant to be."

"NO!" Niki screamed.

Wilbur presses the button and Phil snatched Niki and Wilbur pulling them close, shielding the both of them with his wings.

The roaring sounds of TNT went off. Faint screams of everyone could be heard, a few pieces of stone and more struck them, but didn't cause enough damage for death. Wilbur could hear Phil's muffled cries of pain as some excess stone struck him. He could feel Niki holding onto him, not even realizing he shielded her. After what felt like hours and hours of explosions and destructions, but in reality, was about a minute or a few seconds more. Everything stopped, and the ringing in their ears ceased. Slowly the three of them stood up, Phil was making sure Niki was alright and uninjured, while Wilbur took a faint sigh of relief that those two were alive.

"Will, It's all gone..." Phil rasped.

"My L'mamberg! My L'manberg! My sweet unfinished symphony! How it will remain unfinished!" A tinge of crazed laughter escaped from him. Realization began to settle in, mixed emotions coming over him. Fear, fear that he could have been responsible for someone's death. Guilt, the guilt of taking away people's homes. Relief, relief L'manberg would no longer have its terrible history. Guilt again, but in a different way. This form of guilt came with a realization. The realization that if he couldn't have L'manberg. Nobody else could. He built it from the ground up and had it taken from him, and there was no way he was going to have it taken away again.

"Wil..." Niki rasped and he turned around to face her and his father.

"Niki _Kill Me._ "

"WHAT?!" Phil and Niki exclaimed in a terrified and surprised shriek.

"Wil! No! I can't! You're my friend!"

"Listen to her! You're my son! I can't lose one of my kids!"

"I can't have this place! Nobody can now! It's gone! It's destroyed, and I want to go down with it! If L'manberg dies! So do I!" Wilbur said darkly.

"Wilbur please! Listen to yourself!" Phil begged. Yet Wilbur ignored him, and he walked over and faced Niki.

"And I'm to die at the hands of anybody here. I'd choose to die at the hands of my own father, or you Niki Nihachu. I'd choose you. So please. Kill me. I'm ready." "Wilbur..." tears brimmed her eyes. "No, Will I can't kill you!" She exclaimed. "You mean too much to me! You're my friend! A leader. Will, you trusted me and let me join."

Wilbur grabbed the handle of his sword, and pulled it out, gently placing it in her hands. "It's okay. Like I said. I'm ready." Niki looked at the sword then back at Wilbur, meeting his gaze.

"Do it."

Niki raised the sword a bit and stabbed it through his stomach.

She watched as the lights in his eyes dimmed, she watched the color drain from his face as he fell to the ground, bleeding out. "I'm so sorry Wil..." Niki dropped the sword and fall to her knees. Hot tears streamed down her face and Phil came to her side, wrapping her up in a hug with his wings. He fought back tears himself yet he was unsuccessful.

"My son, my son is dead..." "I'm so sorry Phil. I'm so fucking sorry."

×××

After Wilbur's passing, Niki could hardly face Tommy, Techno, Phil, and Fundy. For guilt was eating her alive.

Everyone thought Niki purposely murdered him, but Phil knew the truth. So to have at least one person to know the truth was fine, but she knew the others would have to find out eventually.

"Still beating yourself up?" Phil asked walking up to Niki who was looking down at the destroyed L'manberg. Wilbur's coat resting in her arms.

"I didn't want to kill him, Phil..."

"I know, but you did, because that's what he wanted, and I know your willing to do anything for your friends."

"I could've talked him out of it,"

"I don't know about that. Wilbur can be stubborn sometimes."

"Phil?"

"Yes, Niki?"

"If Wilbur asked you instead of me, would you have done it?"

"Yes," Phil answered without hesitation. "Most of the time my boys know what is best for them."

Niki sighed and looked down. "It hurts now, but don't worry. We'll be okay. You'll be okay." Phil assured her and left after that leaving her alone.

"I hope your happy wherever you are Will," Niki said softly, pulling herself together she took a deep breath and began to make her way back to the bakery.

When she arrived back, she was met with a small chest, inside if it was some blue and for a moment Niki thought she heard Wilbur say: "I'm alright, take some blue."


End file.
